Without Firestar
by Wishpebble
Summary: Dustpelt wishes siliently that he and sandstorm could be together. His wish comes true, but he finds that he has taken the role of the great Firestar and it wasn't thst easy. Can he be the fire that saves the clans? Does he have what it takes? DustxSand
1. Chapter 1: Changes

Chapter one: Changes

_Chapter one: Changes?_

_What if something spectacular happened? What is Firestar never, never, ever, ever came too the forest as a kittypet? What if Sandstorm was my mate?_

I ask myself that EVERY day!! Sure, Ferncloud, my beautiful, wonderful, unbelievably lovely mate is great, but why couldn't it be me and Sandstorm? I've always wanted to see life like that! It's already way past sunset. I should go to bed. Maybe the morning will be different, you know, just for a little bit.

--

I open my tired eyes. Another morning? Ugggghhh! I have dawn patrol today. Why did that stupid Firestar make it my duty? I have to sleep you know!

"Dustpaw, Dustpaw!! Wake up!!"

I saw sandstorm looking at me with those pale green eyes.

"Dustpaw, I said WAKE UP!!"

Dustpaw? Is she making fun of me?

"Shh, Sandstorm…"

"Sandstorm? Are you making fun of me?" She huffed

"What? No!!"

"Well, then come on Dustpaw! We have to tend to the elders!!"

"Elders? That's a job for the apprentices!!" I protested. What in StarClan's name was she getting at?

"Uh, Hel-lo, Dustpaw, WE -ARE –APPRENTICES!" She spoke loud and clearly, it was almost annoying. "Unless you still want to be a kit"

"And, if we hurry up, we'll get to see the new kits before Ravenpaw and Graypaw!" She hurried on. "SO WAKE UP NOW!!"

"What about Fi-" Oh no! Oh, no, no ,no!! I accidentally wished Firestar away. I really didn't mean too, really I didn't. It just wanted to-

"Dustpaw are you coming?" Sandstorm, I mean _Sandpaw_, was impatiently licking her light ginger paw.

"Yeah, coming!" I yelled and swatted her nose, and she swatted me back. It felt really good. I haven't done that since we were apprentices. Oh yeah. We are apprentices. I think I may actually enjoy this.


	2. Chapter 2: He's Baaaaack!

Chapter two: He's Baaaaack

Chapter two: He's Baaaaack!!

"Finally done! That sure was hard work, wasn't it Dustpaw?"

"Sure was…" I muttered. It's not like she actually did anything! She just lay around listening to the elders' stories while I collected moss and bedding. I forgot what an apprentices' job was like. I really would have liked to listen to the elders, but seriously? Those old stories?! I told my kits those stories, I mean I'd tell my kits those stories. If there were any kits. Which there are not. This is starting to be a crummy wish.

"Owww!!"

Sandstorm licked her paw. "It hurts!!"

"It's just a thorn." I put my two sharpest teeth in her swelled paw and bit the thorn out. "There." I said with a hint of victory. "All better. You may want to see Leaf-I mean Cinder- No, I mean Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf."

Sandstorm looked at me with dazed eyes, at first confused, then with gratitude.

"Thanks, Dustpaw!!" She licked a side of my face. I flushed up, and I felt burned.

No, I thought, this isn't a crummy wish after all.

"Okay, let's go see Spottedleaf."

"How about we eat first?"

"Sure!!"

She ran to the fresh kill pile. I never remembered her so energetic. We saw Ravenpaw and Graypaw there too. And after eating my fresh and delicious vole, I was beginning to feel a little spiteful. I couldn't help what I said. Suddenly, I blurted out something I didn't know was true.

"Did you see our fresh kill for the elders last sunrise? It was the biggest thrush you've ever seen!"

"Yeah!" Sandstorm concluded "It as enough to feed three elders!"

Ravenpaw rolled his eyes and Graypaw whispered something in his ear. They snickered and walked away.

"Such mousebrains!"  
Sandstorm said.

"Definitely" I agreed, as I bit into Sandstorms half-eaten mouse.

"Hey, get your own, crow food eater!!" She swatted my ear and laughed.

I leaned over to take another bite.

"It doesn't taste like crow food to me!"

We battled for a little bit. I guess Sandstorm's paw didn't hurt anymore be cause she wasn't complaining. And just as I thought my wonderful life couldn't get any more perfect, I saw him.

"Redtail, Redtail!!" I called out. My mentor, my teacher, my idol! He was alive

"I missed you so much! I can't believe it's really you!"

"Um, Thanks Dustpaw. I saw you last moonrise when we were battle-training…"

He meowed, clearly confused. It was the same voice Sandstorm used with me

"But, I thought-I thought Tigerclaw killed you!"

"We were just battle-training!" Redtail protested. "Tigerclaw won that's all! We were just showing you apprentices, besides I went easy on him. Anyways, you won't see Tigerclaw for a while, not when he's with the new kits. Have you seen them yet?"

"No! But we're going too! Right now! C'mon Dustpaw!"

Sandstorm leaped away, with me struggling to follow. There was so much information just bobbling in his head. When they reached the nursery, there were Goldenflower, Tigerclaw, and three small kits.

"Come to see the kits have you? Spottedleaf said no one should visit, but I'll sneak you in. Come along!" Tigerclaw meowed

The new Tigerclaw is nice, I thought.

Goldenflower was sitting next to three snuggling kits.

"Sandpaw! Dustpaw!" Goldenflower whispered.

I could hardly hear her. My eyes were locked on something far beyond imagination.

"You've come to see the kits I suppose." Goldenflower went on.

"Well, this here is Sunkit", she said, her tail flicked to a golden tabby with green eyes.

"This is Gemkit," Goldenflower's tail flicked towards a brown tabby with two blinking eyes that looked like perfect blue gems.

"And this," She said softly to the last one, the only tom, "Is Firekit" She pointed to a dark ginger tom with wondrous green eyes. His pelt was of flames, and the orangest one you could ever see.

Goldenflower purred softly, and Tigerclaw proudly stated" My son", while Sandpaw squeaked "They're sooo cute!!"

All I could do was stare and think.

_He's Baaaaack!!_


	3. Chapter 3: Names for kits

Chapter three: Names for kits

Chapter three: Names for kits!

"Dustpaw! Dustpaw!"

I was used to Sandpaw waking me up EVERY single morning. Today was no exception.

"What news do you bring me today, O loud one?"

"Very funny" She said "But this won't be! We're becoming warriors today!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, since you and me are such GREAT apprentices, Bluestar will let us be warriors at sun high" She meowed extra loud to where Graypaw and Ravenpaw were.

"You guys are older, that's all."

Sandstorm rolled her eyes.

"Come on!"

I followed Sandpaw to the fresh kill pile, where we shared a thrush.

"I can't wait 'till we're warriors! We'll get to do all kinds of cool stuff."

"Maybe" I agreed.

Sandpaw licked her shining pale paws. She looked so beautiful, her pelt glittering in the sunlight.

"Sandpaw, would…you...ever want to have kits?"

Sandpaw looked startled by the question.

"Not that I would want you to have kits right now." I added quickly.

"Maybe I would actually want to have kits."

"What…what would their names be?"

"Dustpaw, I have no idea what you're getting at, but okay…Maybe Squirrelkit…and Maykit"

"Maykit? Are you sure not Leafkit?"

"I think Maykit is very pretty, what names would you chose, Dustpaw?"

"I'd chose, Hollykit, Larchkit, and Shrewkit."

"Why?"

"Because, those are the-"

Suddenly, Sandpaw and I heard a muffled squeak.

And then, a ball of orange fur, followed by gold, then brown came tumbling over.

"Hi Sandpaw. Hi Dustpaw" The three kits chorused.

"Firekit! What are you doing here?" She knew as well as I that little ball of orange was probably the one have gotten the others into this mess. I think he would be better than the other Firestar who probably didn't have it in his guts to do something like this. Maybe its being forest born. Maybe its not. Who knows.

"I think Maykit is a very beautiful name too, Sandpaw." Sunkit said, with pretty green eyes wide open.

"Me too." Gemkit agreed.

"Well, I think that we should obsess over being the very best fighter in the clan instead of stupid names for kits. I think she-cats are icky anyways. Right, Dustpaw?" Firekit asked.

"Sure thing" I said as I rested my tail over the little guy's shoulders. I definitely like this Firestar better.

"What would you name your kits, Sunkit?" Sandpaw asked.

"Why, Firekit and Gemkit, of course!!" Sunkit stated like a known fact. "Even though this lump of fur doesn't deserve to be named after!" Sunkit and Gemkit attacked Firekit and the little balls of fur laughed with each other.

"Every cat old enough to catch their own prey, join under the giant rock for a clan meeting."

Yes, thought Dustpaw. My day as Dustpelt!!


	4. Chapter 4: Dustpelt? finally!

Thanks so much for all you wonderful reviewers (tears of joy flood out)

**Thanks so much for all you wonderful reviewers (tears of joy flood out)**

**Redstar-leader-of-thunderclan: I made Firekit Tigerstar's kit just as a little trick, cause you never would have suspected it right? Their characters are way out of balance, but you'll see why soon.**

**Lunapaw-Thanks!!**

**Storyman3000- Thanks for your tips and advice, I'll try to use it to make a better chapter this time!**

**And just out of curiosity, how many of you thought the chapter, names for kits would involve Sandstorm and Dustpelt's kits? Don't be shy!**

Chapter four: Dustpelt? (Finally!)

I sat up with delight, I'd finally get my warrior name, even though I already did. I never forgot this day. And guess what? I get MY warrior name BEFORE Graypaw and Firekit. The little guy is okay, I might even want him as my apprentice.

"You little kits better go back to the nursery before anyone notices you're missing." Sandstorm said, I nodded in agreement.

"Why??" Firekit protested, while his two siblings looked at Sandpaw and me with pleading eyes, green and blue.

"Cause Bluestar said that only cats that are old enough to catch their own prey." I informed with my voice sounding much, much, much older and wiser, like which I am.

"I'm old enough! Really, I am!" He argued. And he even snarled to prove his point.

"Sorry guys" Sandpaw said "When you're apprentices"

"I want to be an apprentice now!" Firekit wailed

"Not till three moons" Sunkit informed, with a 'much older and wiser' voice like mine.

"You always try to sound like you're older than me!"

"Well I am!"

"By 10 minutes!"

Firekit was the last kit born of the litter, and I and probably no one else could ever guess. He seemed more aggressive and well on his way of being a warrior every minute. He didn't seem like the braggart Firestar always-protecting-my-clan-ha-ha-I'm-so-great-and-I-am-leadder-and-the-best-one-ever-so-ha-ha kind.

"You guys better leave before Goldenflower finds out!" Sandpaw warned.

The three fluff balls gave each other a worried glance, and took off.

Sandpaw gave her paw one last shiny lick and we both walked up towards the high rock, her tail quivering. I noticed mine was too. Why would it be? This already happened to me.

"Whitestorm, Redtail, do you agree that these apprentices is ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes" one voice said followed by an "Of course"

"Dustpaw, Sandpaw, do you agree to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?'

"I do" Sandpaw Whispered

"I do" I said loud and clear (At least I think it was loud and clear. Maybe it was just loud. I must of looked like an idiot)

"Sandpaw, from this moment on, you'll be known as-"

"Sandstorm" I mutter under my breath"

"-Sandpool. StarClan honors your integrity and independence"

My jaw hung open like a beaver that just lost his teeth. Sandpool? How will I ever, ever remember that?

Sandstorm-I mean _Sandpool _(See, I'm forgetting already) licked Bluestar's Shoulder, and Bluestar nested her muzzle on top of Sandstor- Sandpool's head. She seemed happy with her name at least.

"Dustpaw, from this moment on you'll be known as-"

You will never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, never-ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever believe this, cause I knew there must be something wrong with my two ears cause when Bluestar Said 'from this moment on' she didn't say Dustpelt. She said something much, much different then Dustpelt.

Hehe!! Big cliffie. If you review I'll tell you what it is

Okay I can't do this! I feel too bad. This is what she said:

I think it was the weirdest thing to ever happen in both my lives.

"Dustpaw, from this moment on, you'll be known as Dustheart. StarClan honors your spirit and kindness."

And my mouth hang open like a toothless beaver again. I could hardly hear "Sandpool, Dustheart!"

Cause I was so freaked out.


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise! Redtail's death

Chapter 5: Surprise

**Chapter 5: Surprise! And Redtail's death**

"Dustheart!" Sandpool gushed "That's a wonderful name!"

"Really?" I asked "Cause I was thinking more on the lines of Dustpelt"

I couldn't help but add "And Graystripe and Sandstorm and Fireheart"

"You have this all figured out, don't you?" She teased "I really don't know what's with you!"

"It's just that-" And again, I was interrupted.

"Clan meeting!"

A shaken voice yelled. I knew it wasn't the proper wasn't the proper words. Someone was in serious trouble. Or something was wrong. Sandpool and I rushed up to the high rock. And you'd think my life couldn't have anymore surprises.

And there it was Tigerstar holding Redtail in his jaws. Redtail; my mentor, my teacher, my idol. Taken away in al flash. I knew Tigerstar didn't change! He was still horrible, ruthless, evil and miserable in his own way. And now, and now I'll have to live that part of my life over and over. I'll have to do it twice. That stupid Tigerclaw just ruins our lives as if we were dust, no, if we were smaller than dust.

"Cats of ThunderClan" Stupid Tigerclaw starts talking "I see you've noticed the death of dear, dear Redtail."

Maybe in this life he'll have a better excuse.

"As you see, RiverClan like always-"

Now he's trying to blame RiverClan? Horrible, horrible.

"-are trying to take sunning rocks as usual. But today, they almost succeeded. Redtail and I were trying to drive them off, and then Oakheart-"

More lies? Give it a rest! Stop killing innocent cats!!

"-killed Redtail, and I killed him for revenge."

"We will mourn tonight and sit vigil. Redtail was a loyal warrior"

Oh, just look at him. Sitting there with the rest of us looking sooo sad. Wait! Sitting with the rest of us? No, he's up there! Oh no! This world has two Tigerclaws!!

"S-S-Sandpoooool!! There are t-t-t-two T-t-t-t-t-t-Tigerclaws!!"

"What are you talking about, Dustheart?"

"Look!!" I pointed my tail to the Tigerclaw on the rock, then to the Tigerclaw out here with us.

"Dustheart, what's with you today? That's Brambleclaw up there, you know older brother to Gemkit, Sunkit and Firekit? First litter of Tigerstar? And brother to Tawnypelt? You know, Dustheart! I know you must be grief-stricken too. He was your mentor. But Redtail? He was my father? I never got to see my mother. He was my only family"

Her voice got low, sour, and shallow. Her eyes got dark. Me? Not only was I grief-stricken, I was confused. In the distance I heard Bluestar murmur "Goodbye old friend, we will meet again." Who was this…this Brambleclaw? Was he evil, like his past father? And how come they are older than Sandpool and me? What on earth and StarClan happened here? I'm officially scared, and there's no one to hide under. Firestar, where are you?

"I need some time alone" I meowed to a concerned looking Sandpool.

And then, I ran. I never been more confused I my life. I ran to sunning rocks and I just lay my head down. Who were everyone? How did I get here?

**Authors note:**

**Kay, let's get some facts straight:**

**I DON'T HATE BRAMBLECLAW (I just dislike him but that has nothing to do with the story)**

**I know it was weird to make Brambleclaw much older, but I thought I'd be interesting! Reviewers get Firekit and Gemkit and Sunkit Plushies!!**

**POLL:**

**Who should the next Fireheart mate with:**

**Cinderpaw**

**Fernpaw**

**Brightpaw**


	6. Chapter 6: Under the stars with Sandpool

Willowpelt- Aw, so sweet

**Willowpelt- Aw, so sweet! And I'll be leaving much more Cliffs, so please, please don't fall!**

**Lilyheart Medicine cat- Thanks for your choice! Keep reading**

**Lunapaw- Thank you! You're so kind!**

**Storyman3000- I was shocked when it came to my head!**

**On-A-Need-To-Know-Basis- Thanks!!**

**Berrykit's girl- Thanks for favoriting! You rock! **

Chapter 6: Under the stars with Sandpool

After I lay in the giant rock near sunning rocks my mind began to wander. I didn't even care about my surroundings. So what if I got bit by an adder?

"Dustheart! Are you okay?"

"No Sand_storm _I'm not okay"

And then, I started bawling out everything:

Firekit actually a kittypet, saved the clan, leader

We began to drift away

Tigerstar, Brambleclaw

Everything

And when I was done she looked at me, with those pale green eyes full of surprise and concern.

"Firekit as my mate? But he's only almost three moons old!"

"So you don't believe me?" I asked. I knew there was a bit of hurt in my voice. It took me such a long time, just to tell someone, and then, and then, they don't believe me. I can't blame Sandpool if she doesn't believe me, I just wish she could.

"I do Dustheart, I believe you."

She didn't sound very convincing.

"Who are you, Dustheart?"

"Huh?"

"Who are you really?"

"I…don't know." I don't know who my parents were. I don't know who I am, and I only realized it just now. "Then who are you, Sandpool?"

And the story unfolded.

"My father was Redtail. He was swift and loyal and strong. I wanted to be like him. When I was still a kit, that's who I was. Sandkit, daughter of the deputy. It never occurred to me who my mother was. I thought she was Willowpelt at first, but you know, Graystripe is younger than me. It first gave me nightmares and thoughts. Who am I? I always asked myself. One day, I got the courage, and I asked Redtail who my mother was. He took me on a long walk, when finally we came to the edge of the shadows, and into a beautiful clear plain. He showed me how to hunt better and everything! And then he said,

_Sandkit, you are you. No one can take that away from you._

_And I said. I want to know! Who is my mother?_

He didn't answer. I was lonely with despair, until you showed up"

"Me?"

Flashback

"But father, I want to know who I am!"

"Sandkit, stop!"

"Why won't you tell me?" A little ginger kit quivered

"You're to little understand"

The little ginger she-cat was sent back to her 'mother.'

"Willowpelt, do you know who my mother is?"

Of course, the gray cat looked startled.

"Sandkit, I actually don't know."

"I want to know!"

Willowpelt's big belly shook. She was expecting in no time. Lucky for Sandkit, she still had milk, and lots of it.

"Dustkit!'" a voice rang beyond the nursery.

"Dustkit, isn't that a lovely name?" A small lithe brown tabby she-cat breathed.

"Yes, Dustkit is a lovely name." Willowpelt agreed.

The young brown tabby looked so joyful, and so careless, Willowpelt thought. She had only passed her apprenticeship three moons ago, and now, she was expecting?

"Maysong! Maysong!" Willowpelt suddenly got up and started screaming. She started running, even on her giant belly and jumping. Suddenly, Maysong realized what happened.

"Dustkit!" The two day old tabby tom was flying, in the mouth of a hawk.

"Dustkit!!" The camp was uproar, in less than two seconds.

Maysong cried and shivered. She was terrified.

She dove for the hawk, with all her might

"Let go!" but he would not budge, he was strong.

Finally, after some kicking and wailing, the hawk thought it wasn't worth the trouble. He let the two fall to their deaths. Poor terrified Maysong put herself in danger as she dove for the tree. No one knew how, some say, StarClan wasn't willing to let yet another kit die. Others say it was a mother's love. Her last words

"Take care of him Willowpelt!" Were yelled to the bare Earth. But even StarClan had limits to life. Poor Maysong, as young as a mother can be, was dead. Stone dead.

"Here little one," Willowpelt meowed softly, "Dustkit."

The small brown tabby was covered in dust. He whimpered softly, sniffing the air for is mother's milk. He wailed with terror without his mother's scent in the air. StarClan must have done him a favor, for he refused to eat out of Willowpelt's bulging belly. As if something happened, he forgot completely, and started drinking.

"Hi Dustkit, I'm Sandkit" The two young ones locked eyes with each other for the very first time.

"I'll be here for you, if you promise to be here for me. You see, we both have no mothers, but I'll share my father with you if you like! We can share Redtail" and then, they both smiled, at the start of a new relationship. Cause Redtail, mentor to Dustpaw, was like a second father to him. The kit, brought up alone in the world, had a new friend, one who would always stick by his side.

End OF FLASHBACK-

I shivered. That was the scariest story I've ever heard. And that kit, that kit, was…me?

I edged closer to my first friend.

"Sandpool, I love you"


	7. Chapter 7: Another meeting?

Chapter 7: Another meeting

Chapter 7: Another meeting?

I gasped at what I just said. Her expression showed no shock, no happiness, nothing.

Then, Sandpool, the beautiful pale cat started crying. Water poured down her soft face and landed in the soil. The most amazing thing happened. The sky brightened, and, she looked at me with powerful and kind eyes.

"Dustheart, you are the only family I ever knew. I love you too."

And the two of us just sat there, in the darkening sky.

"We'd better go back" she whispered, and got up to go. I followed her. Three stars shone brightly atop the clear night sky.

We then went silently back to camp.

"Where have you too been?"

"Firekit!" Sandpool and I whispered urgently.

"Where, though?"

"I went out hunting." I grumbled. Truth was I was really tired.

"Well, you guys better get groomed, up, Bluestar wants to see you."

"And see sent a kit to tell us?" I said disbelieving

"Well no…" He said looking at his two paws. "I heard Runningwind and her talking, so I went out to find you and then-"

"Firekit I got to show you something!"

A little gray kit yelled. Strange, she looked just like Cinderpelt.

"Coming, Cinderkit!" He had a certain green glow in his eyes.

"What happened to she-kits being icky?" I asked with a glint of amusement

"Dustheart! Don't tease" Sandpool protested, and adding with laughter in her eyes "You better not keep Cinderkit busy, I'm sure we'll find our way to the leader's den."

Firekit didn't need anymore encouragement.

"Hey guys!" Runningwind went over to them. "Bluestar-"

"Is looking for us?" I asked

"How'd you know?" He asked, slightly confused

"Lucky guess" I answered quickly, and I bounded towards the den, Sandpool close by.

"Dustheart, Sandpool, I've been expecting you. Please make yourself comfortable"

Sandpool nudged closer to me.

"You've probably noticed that five of our kits are soon to become apprentices. I see that even though you too have been warriors for only three short moons, I trust you to take on the responsibilities of mentors."

Sandpool and I both nodded anxiously yet excitedly.

"Sandpool, I would like you to mentor Sunkit

And Dustheart, I want you to mentor Firekit."

Again, I gaped, not so much as the toothless beaver gape, another kind. I can't really explain it. All I know is that we are going to have another clan meeting very soon.

**So sorry for the extremely short chapter!! It'll be longer next, time!! Be sure to check in, and I'd like to inform that my birthday's in FIVE days!!**


	8. Chapter 8: My apprentice

Pinefur of DragonClan- Thanks

**Pinefur of DragonClan- Thanks! I love writing about Firestar as a kit, because he's just so careless, and cute. Unlike in these series now made, all he does is lead. It gets pretty boring. **

Chapter 8: My apprentice

"Dustheart, guess what? I get to be an apprentice today!!"

"Really?" I asked, with fake surprise. "Are you sure you can handle it? It's a tough job."

"Yes, of course!" He said, and started jumping up and down. "Who's gonna be my mentor? Is it you? Is it Sandpool?"

"I don't know, Firekit" Why not let the little kit be surprised?

"I hope it's you. Or Sandpool."

"Maybe" I was having a lot of fun, actually. And he, he, I'm the Great Firestar's mentor? Who would have thought?

"Dustheart, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything" I answered

"Why do you mutter 'Sandstorm all the time?" Who is Sandstorm?"

"Huh?" Did I hear wrong?

"I said why-"

"I know what you said."

"Well then why?"

I took a deep, deep breath. Out of all things, this would be hardest to answer.

"Firekit, if I tell you something, will you promise never, ever to tell?"

"Yes, yes, yes!!"

"Well then listen here closely."

His eyes bulged out like when he and his sisters listen to the elders stories of the old.

"_There was once a small kit that lived far away near the twoleg nests. He was adventurous (yet boring, but of course I never really said that…) One day, he was being a bad kittypet_.-

"What's a kittypet??"

I sighed. Did I really think I could have done this without being interrupted?

"It's a cat who needs twolegs to take care of them"

"That's horrible!! I never ever, ever want to be a kittypet?"

"Really?" I said with exaggerated patience

He nodded solemnly

"Any ways, before I was interrupted

_And he strayed too far from his Twoleg nest. There he saw three leaping cats, ready to kill. His eyes flashed in terror, like the kittypet he was, (Hehe) and he tried to run away, but the gray one who was his age was too fast. But that kittypet won the battle, and the leader invited him to join the Clan. _

_Then he accepted and everyone gladly welcomed him (Ok, so I exaggerated a little) and he had three best friends, named Sandstorm, Lustpelt, and Sagestripe (like I would use our real names)_

_That kittypet warrior did so many great deeds with his three best friends; he saved his leader from death, drove out a bad leader and much more. After, a while he gladly mated with Sandstorm, and everyone was happy, even though Sandstorm had feelings for Lustpelt. Lustpelt and Sandstorm were happy together at last and the kittypet ruler was happy too. And sometimes Sandstorm gives me guidance in dreams._

So that's why. Ok_?"_

"Ok…" He said.

"You better get ready for your apprentice ceremony." I meowed.

At first, he looked at me strangely. "Kay, see ya later Dustheart." He meowed back joyfully.

Kits these days, I will never understand, ah, good, old Firekit. My apprentice.


	9. Chapter 9: Unnamed

Pinefur of DragonClan- you are so kind

**Pinefur of DragonClan- you are so kind! ******

**SilverTailedWarrior- thank you, I'll try to.**

**SnaketailTheFirst- I'm not exactly sure about the mates anymore, but Brightpaw will be explained after you read this chapter.**

**Redstar-leader-of-thunderclan – Thx, keep on reading!**

**Author's note: I think I got some of the ages wrong ******

Chapter 10: Un-named (I couldn't think of a name)

My pelt ruffled into the winds as if they were about to rip off completely. I was so excited; it was the day of my first apprenticeship!

I was looking at Graypaw and Ravenpaw, who were SO eyeing me with jealousy. I decided to be smug; I mean a cat can only live once, right? ((Unless you're a leader, but that doesn't count)

"Wow, Sandpool, I mean our _wonderful friends_ over here, aren't even warriors, and we have our fist apprentices?"

She smirked and nodded, "I remember that days when we were apprentices, don't you, Dustheart. Such a long, long, long time ago."

"Oh go jump off a cliff or eat some Crow-food." Graypaw retorted. He. It'd fun.

Graypaw. Graypaw. Graypaw. Graypaw. Graypaw.

"They can eat each other!" Ravenpaw added.

"Ravenpaw" Sandpool commented "don't try to be funny, 'cause you're not."

I laughed.

"Just ignore them" Graypaw breathed under breath, but he is much too loud, which I'm sure everyone figured.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0

The dim sky was setting faster than Sandpool sinking her claws into the first catch of early New Leaf.

**Note: I'm sorry for skipping Firekit's ceremony, but I forgot the words :( **

"Graypaw, Ravenpaw, please come forward."

The two excitedly scurried to the High Rock. I found my self suppressing a yawn.

"Do you two promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" Graypaw squeaked

"I do" Ravenpaw said, with shivers in his voice.

"Then from this day on, Graypaw, you will be known as Graystripe. StarClan honors you for your bravery."

He licked her shoulder, his tail twitching. I'm pretty sure I wasn't so cowardly to do that.

"Ravenpaw, from this day on, you will be known as Ravenlight. StarClan honors your honesty."

"Ravenlight, Graystripe!"

I found my self chanting along. Must be the really-responsible-grown-up-warrior-in-place-of-Firestar-thing.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Dustheart! Dustheeeeeeart!!

"Whermmphh?" I mumbled. To my surprise, it wasn't the usual Sandstorm at my waking.

"Holy StarClan, Firepaw, what are you doing here?"

I saw the little orange kit pawing at my face. The nerve of the non-perfect Firepaw! To come into the warriors den, and ACTUALLY start scratching at his mentor.

"I wanted to see the kits!"

"And you woke me up because…?"

He mumbled something along the lines

I-dunno-I-kinda-wanna-to-and-didn't-wanna-go-alone-and-you-were-here-anyways-so-yeah

"Well, you're up anyways, so you might as well come with me!"

"Heh…"

"Please, Dustheart??"

"Oh, alright!"

I got up to walk, feeling half-awake. I bet Sunkit, who acts waaaay older than her age is a much easier apprentice. Sandpool is just plain lucky.

We sat down at the nursery, when Brindleface scooted over.

A young version of Thornclaw and Brightheart came to join us, their eyes opening, and letting out muffled squeaks of joy.

And I looked at the four adorable kits.

There was Ashkit

And then beautiful Fernkit. Seeing her there made my heart melt. I miss her unbelievably, but getting to know Sandstorm, well, I would be able to live without her anymore.

Anyways…

There was the dead kit, he looks healthy now, Mosskit; I think that was his name.

And oh.

There was a Cloudkit.

Brightkit peered closer.

And again, the world was in perfect unison.

Well, at least for now.

**Author's note:**

**I apologize again for skipping numerous parts. I'm sorry for not updating; I have serious writer's block.**

**And if you didn't know Brindleface had another kit, you should reread the first series. I was said before Cloudkit was adopted.**

**Tada! Now that Cloudkit and Brightkit can be happy, it is well taken care of.**

**And by the way, Cinderz won! **

**I have special plans for young Fernkit! **


	10. Chapter 10: Trampled Cinders

Darkclaw1122-

Darkclaw1122-

Thanks for your help, keep reading!!

Leafwing-

You're so sweet, thanks!

Chapter 10: It's not really how it seems

**111!!The first Firepaw's POV!!111**

I waited with her. Her scent tickled m nose.

"I'm here."

"I know."

It was a stupid thing to say, but I mean, what else?

"What are you doing here, anyways?"

"Shh."

I flicked my tail to Dustheart.

"Oh." Her eyes were wide and so were my mine. We just stared and stared.

"Let's go now. I'll catch you a mouse."

"Okay."

She trotted up behind me.

I saw Bluestar up front. She was walking toward the Thunderpath.

"Look, there's Bluestar!"

"Shh! We're not supposed to be here!"

But, she didn't listen as she ran up front.

I couldn't watch. There she was, almost crushed by a monster.

"Cinderpaw" I whispered. I shot forward at her. "Cinderpaw!!"

I pushed her away from the monster, and watched her rolling.

A huge pain shot at my back.

"Ahhh!!"

I waited, shots and sights happened that I didn't realize. There was me, being deputy. And my father, Tigerstar, banished?

My head wounded, my legs stiff, didn't work. I smelled her tingling scent muttering, and dragging my body to the side.

More cats came around, but, by then, everything was back.

Dustpelt's POV

Firepaw was just lying there, almost dead. More injured than ever. I suspected some giggling, after. Sandpool and I were well, in the forest. We were just talking, licking, and just being silly. When the two other voices had gone, I heard a scream. And that's what happened. My apprentice, sitting there, just half alive.

Bluestar stared deeply into Brambleclaw's amber eyes. He stared equally back.

"I did not find what I was looking for, Brambleclaw. Only a mauled and injured apprentice.

"He must of left."

Bluestar stared for what seemed to be a moon.

"Alright then."

She left to her den.

I heard the best voice to hear at a moment.

"Dustheart?"

--

Here's a preview of a next chapter. If you can guess what the colors are, you will be featured in the

Story!!

-I looked at them and stared. Firepaw was already fine, only with a sprained paw. We'd be joining Sunpaw in our training. I know Sandstorm wouldn't be doing much.

"Adorable"

Murmured.

**Green, and blue, and Dark amber**.

Sandpool looked at me.

"Have you chosen?"

"I think."

"What?"

I was about to answer, until a voice filled my head.

_Is this what you really want? You can go back to your own time, but only this sunrise. Or you will be stuck forever…._-

That's a future chapter. It's not the next one, and probably won't be featured for a long time. Remember, what do the colors mean? It's the ones highlighted.

What are Green, Blue, and Dark amber?"

Till then!

Wishy


	11. Sorry AN

:( Hey guys

:( Hey guys!!

It's Emma. Ok, I know that it's almost autumn, and school starts soon. I haven't been writing this story for almost two months. I promised myself I'd finish at least five chapters over the summer, and I've done, like, none. I apologize sincerely. You probably were hoping for another chapter for it got meaningless. School is starting in nine days, and I will only have enough time to do one more chapter, but not on this story. I'll be on even less now that I'll be going to High School, but please don't stop reading. And as for the contest, I've decided that all the answers were awesome, mostly due to the fact that I didn't exactly think of an answer. I'll be writing a ne story called Awakening Dawn, which is about Tigerstar's Great, Great, Great, Great, Grandfather. So for everyone who had written a review for the contest, I'd like all of you to make a cat for my new story. If you can wait that long. It may be up in three weeks.

I apologize a thousand times more, and to prove I'm sorry-full, I'm giving you guys a special thing.

You only have nine days to do this, but go to www . readingwarriors . com and for where it says APPRENTICE, type in Rowanpaw. You will get a story written by Erin hunter. It is about Spottedleaf. And as a extra, where it says MEDICINE CAT, type in Leafpool, and you'll get a preview of Eclipse!

This author's note is turning very long. I will end it off now, but here are all the reviewers who entered my contest. You can make a cat for Awakening Dawn.

Spottednose Hawkfrost's Girl

Redstar-leader-of-thunderclan

Silverstorm of RiverClan

Jarrtail

And Kylyn? I'd like you to make one to, gosh you're so nice! Thank you, you've been wonderful at reviewing my stories. That really got me smiling.

Well thanks for reading this. And reading warriors takes a longgggggggggggg time to load.

Sorry to my readers, subscribers, and fans of Without Firestar. It'd be on a Hiatus for now.

:(

Bye then.

Wishy

P.S

The current (and only) story I'm working on is called the color of Heather. I'll be writing one more chapter until it goes on hiatus too, but if you want check it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
